


The emerald assassin

by Ann_chan17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_chan17/pseuds/Ann_chan17
Summary: As the young assassin was tasked to kill the queen she did not think much of it, it was a job like any other. Sure, maybe killing a queen would be more hard then bringing a knight to their death but Amélie was up to the task.Though of course killing a queen isn't as easy as thought, especially when feelings start to mix in as well...
Relationships: Amélie/ Azranur, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, queen/ assassin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The mission begins

In a dark forest a woman was making her way through the trees and branches on her way to her next target. This was a mission like no other. Get there, kill, leave no evidence, leave and get the money. Just now the person she had to kill was a queen but Amélie saw no problem with that as she had killed countless other people that were high in the social ranking. To infiltrate the castle she had to pose as the queens new guard, that way Amélie would be able to get close to her and stab her in the back when the time was right. The forest grew lighter and Amélie stood in front of the white castle, which belonged to the queen. Just from the looks of it it was elegant and pure, which Amélie had heard were words the queen was described with. The brunette was none of those things. Her emerald green eyes, which seemed to look into people's souls were scared by many, saying that she had to be some kind of witch or something. Her messy curly hair probably didn't help with that assumption but she didn't care. Just as she was about to knock on the gate, it seemed to swing open by an unseen force, It didn't startle Amélie though, in her years as an assassin she had seen weirder things so now she was pretty much desensitized. Hiding her knife in her boot she walked into the courtyard seeing people hustle with their jobs. Amélie took all of the people in, trying to remember their faces since you never know for what you'll need that. A little boy, not older than eight was trying to catch a cat that was running away from him. A few maids were washing sheets and a blacksmith was putting a shoe on a beautiful black horse, which Amélie admittedly would not have minded to have herself. Suddenly she felt something bump into her, and when she turned around she saw that it was the little boy. When he looked up into Amélies eyes he seemed to freeze, not knowing what she would do next. Though when she asked him in a gentle but amused tone if he was alright, he visibly relaxed.  
The boy shot her a smile and said "Yeah, was just trying to catch my cat Mittens. Sorry for the inconvenience miss."  
Amélie smiled and giggled, though she probably would never have kids of her own she had to admit this little fellow was adorable.  
"I think he ran that way little one. Good luck catching it" she pointed into the direction she saw a cat leave.  
The boy smiled and thanked her quickly before running into that direction.  
After she had asked where she would need to go for the interview for the role of the Queen's guard she was told to wait in an elegant room. It had portraits of all the kings and queens which had resided in this castle. Some seemed more strict than others but they had to be good rulers since each of them ruled nearly all of their lives until they died of either old age or sickness, was what she gathered from reading the plates under the paintings. Amélie was now standing in front of the portrait of the current queen. The one she would have to serve as a guard until there was an opportunity to kill her. The queen, whose name was Azranur had long blonde hair, which Amélie thought to herself had to be a hassle to deal with, a pale complexion and pink gentle eyes. In general the queen seemed elegant, but very young for her title. Amélie thought to herself that she and the queen were polar opposites from the looks and from the way they dressed. The queen was more modest and elegant while Amélie wore shirts that maybe revealed a bit too much for some peoples taste.  
While walking she did not see where she was going and accidentally ran into a vase, luckily she could catch it before it broke on the ground. Unluckily the queen walked in in the direct moment where the vase was about to hit the ground and saw Amélie holding it up in an awkward position.

Maybe this was not the best first impression….


	2. Meeting the Queen

The queens Pink eyes looked amused at Amélie, who was still holding the vase just a few inches above ground. The assassin tried her hardest not to blush, thinking she already blew this mission already. Before she could explain herself the Queen asked her to set the Vase down and then come into the room with her. Amélie nodded and without saying anything she followed the queen into the room.

Now sitting across the queen, Amélie took a good look at her. She was beautiful and seemed to radiate purity. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so, and while she was thin it added to her whole look and made her seem more elegant. Her pink eyes were following Amélies every movement.  
"You have beautiful eyes, such a bright emerald." The queen suddenly said.  
Amélie had no idea how to react, never had she been complimented for her eyes, so she was quite stunned.  
"I-..thank you, your majesty" she awkwardly answered.  
The queen smiled and began talking,  
"Firstly please call me Azranur, the whole your majesty makes me feel old, secondly may I ask why you came for the job as my personal guard Miss Laflamme?"  
Amélie was prepared for questions like this, having made up a fake life story with her brother before coming here  
"I've been taught how to defend myself from a young age on-" that part was actually true,  
"According to my parents, my strength was stronger than that of most kids my age, so I continued to train. Though one day I realized, I did not only want to protect myself with that strength but also others. When I saw you were searching for a personal guard, I knew that was a place for me."  
Having been an assassin for most years of her 22 year long life lying was as easy as breathing for her.  
Azranur nodded then asked Amélie an unexpected question.  
"How come you're not married yet? Most women get married at 21, be it arranged by their parents or out of their own will, it happens with most peasant women, so why not you? Are you not interested into people that way?" She asked with an innocence that was too real to be faked.  
And what she said was true, most peasant women get married before their 21st birthday...unless they become assassins and swear to their boss eternal loyalty like Amélie. And to be completely honest, Amélie had no plan to get married anytime soon anyway, if she wanted companionship from another person, she would go into a tavern and woo one of the ladies there for the night. Satisfying her need for touch that way.  
"Well you see, to be completely honest, I do not see the big deal in getting married. Being bound to a person for the rest of your life? Does not sound ideal to me. I like to be free and do my own things, without being bound to a person."  
What she said was no lie, she preferred being alone, either turning to alcohol or ladies in a tavern should the loneliness become too much, both were able to satisfy it rather well.  
"I see" did that sound disappointed or did Amélie imagine that?  
"Well, Miss Laflamme, I do not see why you shouldn't become my personal guard. Consider yourself hired. I hope you're okay with me calling you Amélie though, Miss Laflamme sounds so…old" the young queen giggled.  
Amélie just nodded and shook the Queen's soft hand to confirm her new job.

After signing the contract, Amélie walked into her new chambers. The bed was rather big and very fluffy, maybe even a bit too much for the assassin's taste, but she would manage, since she did not plan to spend the rest of her life here anyway. Maybe a few months at max, to gain Azranur's trust, then swiftly kill her and get the money and move on to the next mission. Amélie wandered around her room for a bit before deciding to go explore the castle, wanting to learn about every secret it may hold.


End file.
